


In my life, I'm most thankful for you

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Malec, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec is shook, brief luke x maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: "Alec trudged sluggishly down the hallway, sleep clinging to him, begging his aching body to go back to bed, back under the warmth of the duvet. He desperately wanted to curl up with Magnus and exchange soft little kisses, and snuggle all day. But when he woke up, turning to nuzzle into the solid warmth, he was left disappointed and cold. So against his will, Alec left the comfort and wandered  through the flat, calling out the name of his love.“I’m in the kitchen.”“Magnus, what are you do-” The words died on his lips as Alec took in the lounge area. Magnus enjoyed rearranging and decorating the loft. More often than not Alec would wake up to a new throw on the bed, or a different carpet under his feet, but this was extreme, even by Magnus’ standards. "or Magnus just wants to host a perfect thanksgiving, Alec doesn't even know what that means.





	In my life, I'm most thankful for you

Alec trudged sluggishly down the hallway, sleep clinging to him, begging his aching body to go back to bed, back under the warmth of the duvet. He desperately wanted to curl up with Magnus and exchange soft little kisses, and snuggle all day. But when he woke up, turning to nuzzle into the solid warmth, he was left disappointed and cold. So against his will, Alec left the comfort and wandered through the flat, calling out the name of his love.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

“Magnus, what are you do-” The words died on his lips as Alec took in the lounge area. Magnus enjoyed rearranging and decorating the loft. More often than not Alec would wake up to a new throw on the bed, or a different carpet under his feet, but this was extreme, even by Magnus’ standards. 

The loft was transformed. Where there was once spotlights installed in the ceiling there was now glittering streamers, casting a golden glow throughout the room, tangling with the soft dark hew of the morning light that streamed through the sheer drapes. The floor was no longer plain. Instead it was a rich mahogany, dotted in intricate red rugs, Alec nearly tripped on a deep maroon rug that was surrounded by tassels. He swore, confused at the drastic changes. But what really struck Alec was the enormous dining table that sat in the centre of the room, covered in a beautiful table cloth, glitter splattered throughout. The plush couches were now also rearranged on the other side of the room, just to the side of a fire that crackled and blazed, once again cocooning Alec in a blanket of warmth. 

“Magnus, what is going on.” Alec slowly stepped into the kitchen, the smell of pumpkin overwhelming his senses. What met him was a rather bizarre sight. “Are-are you making pie?”

“Alexander,my love, good morning, you look dashing as always.” Magnus tilted his head upwards, pressing a small chaste kiss onto Alec’s lips. As Alec leant in for more, Magnus placed a hand onto his bare chest, “I love kissing you, my love, but I have so much to do today.”

Magnus leant his upper body backwards, but his feet remained firmly planted on ground, his hand burning into Alec’s chest, sending tingling sensations thrumming through his being. The two of them waited, eyes locked, waiting to see who would give in to the electricity first. 

Alec’s eyes gazed down to Magnus’ lips, his eyelashes fluttering as he took in a long breath. Slowly he bent his head ever so slightly downwards and cupped the man’s jaw lightly in his hand. Brushing his lips over Magnus’ in a feather light motion, barely a whisper. The two men grinned, so deeply in love that even the most simple gestures brought on a hummingbird heartbeat. Alec repeated the action again, only this time he caught his loves lips in his. They kissed gently, savouring every touch as if it were to be their last. Magnus circled his arms around Alec, drawing him in closer and closer still. Barely a whisper of space between them. The kiss was dizzying even after being together for so long, the buzzing never dies. Magnus was infinitely precious, greater than a diamond, someone dear to Alec’s heart, the other half of his soul. In each and every kiss Alec tried to convey this, he tried to let Magnus know how much he meant to him, how much he loved him, but he was afraid that he would never be able to put it into words. Reluctantly they pulled away, breathing in staggered breaths, trying to slow their heartbeats. Magnus was the first to move again, pressing his nose into Alec’s hair, kissing delicately against his temple, moving to litter butterfly kisses across Alec’s delightful cheekbones. 

“Magnus.” His voice was deep, the last remaining traces of sleep still coating his words.

“Mhm.” Magnus barely ceased his actions still content with having Alec wrapped tightly in his arms.

“I think something is burning.”

“Oh shit.” The man batted himself away from Alec, as the shadowhunter leant against the counter, giggling at seeing Magnus lose his cool, it wasn’t something that happened often. Magnus had a certain air about him. He radiated power and elegance, never slipping the controlled facade that graced his beautiful features, that was until he met Alec, but even then the warlock glided on his feet, oozing a poetry that Alec would never grow tired of. But Alec liked seeing this flustered side to Magnus too, his cheeks flushed in a soft pink from the heat of the oven, his hair ruffled, but still looking perfectly styled, his lips still red from where Alec had kissed them only moments ago, and his sleeves rolled up, exposing his smooth skin, his muscles rippling as he sorted out the oven.

Alec took a moment to glance around the kitchen and oh. It wasn’t pretty. Books were strewn across the counters, bags of flour were haphazardly dumped, a carton of eggs was hanging slightly too far off the edge of the work surface. In short, the kitchen was a bomb site.

“Why are you baking Magnus, since when did you know how to bake?”

“Alexander, I am older than the Egyptian Pharaohs, I know how to bake.”

“Really” Alec gesture to the mess behind him.

“Well clearly Alexander, I’ve just lost my touch, besides you were distracting me” 

Alec tried not to laugh, he really did but this was too much. He guessed whatever it was that Magnus was baking was supposed to be a pumpkin pie, but he only knew that from the smell, but looking at the creature that Magnus had created, he wasn’t entirely sure if the smell was just an illusion, conjured to cover up the charred mess that Magnus was currently glaring intently at.

“Don’t you dare laugh Lightwood.”

“I’m not, I swear.”

“You are, I can see that adorable little smirk trying to creep out, it makes me sick.”

“Come on Magnus, I’m sure we can fix this, what’s all this for anyway?”

Alec didn’t get a response, no, that was too simple for Magnus. Instead Alec got flour dumped over his head. Magnus stood his hand dancing through the air, the last blue wisp flowing from his being as he magically dropped the last of the flour into Alec’s hair. 

Alec stood stunned, he felt betrayed, revenge twitching in his fingertips, Magnus had let his guard down, too distracted laughing at Alec’s sorry state to see the attack coming. Alec lunged for the egg carton, grabbing blindly at the box, a few eggs tumbling and crashing to the floor, but Alec didn’t care as he locked onto Magnus. He thanked the Angels for his agility and sprang forwards, smashing a handful of eggs down the front of his boyfriend, ruining his shockingly red dress shirt. 

“Oh. It’s on Lightwood.”

The two battled childishly, throwing anything they could get their hands on, completely losing themselves in the moment, no longer caring about the outside world, they were the only two that existed, in their own little world, this was all that mattered, the two of the together, living and loving their lives.

It all came to a spectacular end, however, when Alec, forever clumsy, slipped on the egg that was smeared on the floor, tumbling down, his legs falling out from under him, like a child on their first trip to the ice rink. Alec reached for something to hold him up, opting to grab the closest thing, Magnus.

The pair crashed to the floor, Magnus falling, knocking the air out of Alec as he fell on top of the shadowhunter's chest. Locking eyes the two were, for once, silent, for a brief moment, until hearty chuckles ran through their bodies, tears welling , streaming at the hilarity. 

“We should get cleaned up.” 

“Yeah.” Alec sighed, growing lost as Magnus stared down at him, “We should.”

Alec could no longer resist, he leant up, angling his head awkwardly and captured Magnus’ soft lips between his own. 

\---

Alec strolled into the lounge, running a hand through his damp hair.

“Are you going to explain now, because that shower exactly filled with discussion”

“You’re getting brave in your old age, Alexander” Magnus didn't even raise his head from where he sat, arranging and rearranging the cutlery on the dining room table that they seem to have acquired, yet another mystery that Magnus is yet to give an answer to, “I just thought it might be nice to celebrate.”

Alec was now even more confused then when he first woke up. A bewildered scowl was etched onto his face as he made his way over to the table, “Celebrate what exactly?”

“Thanksgiving.” Magnus said the word with such a matter of fact that Alec questioned whether he was supposed to know what this meant, had he fallen asleep mid explanation, as he often did after a long day at the institute, while Magnus spoke softly, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair as they cuddled in bed. Had he forgotten a date? Very few of his questions were being answered today.

“You know sweetheart, the mundane tradition that began as a day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year. Well I thought it might be nice for us to celebrate, now that Valentine is dead and his vicious bastard son died in Edom, that it would be nice to have a party, as such.”

“Oh I see. But why go through so much effort of cooking, you have the world at your fingertips.” Alec was now standing behind Magnus, his fingers rubbing gently into the man’s shoulders as he finally relaxed back into the chair at the table.

“I just want it to be perfect.Homely” The warlock nudged his nose against Alec’s hand, releasing a soft sigh as he did so.

“Magnus, it’s just going to be close people right?” Alec felt the elder man nod against his fingers, “Then don’t stress, I love everything that you do, I know it’ll be perfect, just conjure up some proper food though.”

“I invited your mother, she’s bringing a guest.”

Alec wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, his mouth went oddly dry, the words catching, scratching at his throat, he eventually managed to croak a simple, “Ok.”

\---

A few hours ticked by. Magnus rushed around, determined to have everything in place, not a single hair was to be messed up. Alec asked and offered to help many times, but each time Magnus shooed him away, insisting that he just stand there and look pretty. 

At precisely the invited time a knock echoed heavily around the loft. Alec moved from his spot, glad to have a break from standing there and looking pretty, and went to open the door.

To say the sight startled him was an understatement. 

Standing before the threshold was his mother, looking as faultless as always. She wore a dark blue dress that clung elegantly to her body. The sleeves covered most of her runes, all except the proud deflect rune that was drawn perfectly on her neck. The black of the rune almost hidden at first glance between the locks of hair that cascaded sweetly down her shoulders. Her lips were pulled into a tight smile, her hands holding a china dish filled with sweet potatoes. Alec recalled a fond memory of his mother cooking them at their home back in Idris, one of the few dishes she could make consistently. Maryse's hands were shaking slightly as she held the dish, awaiting her son’s reaction. 

Nobody, not even Alec expected him to throw the door shut once again, slamming closed with a resounding click. Alec recoiled as though something horrid had just attacked him.

“Magnus, my mother is here.”

“Delightful, hello Maryse.”

“No Mangus, I mean she’s on the other side of the door.”

“Well then what a you doing blabbering to me for? Let her in.” Magnus threw his hands in the air, waving them in a exasperated fashion, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Magnus, Luke is with her.”

For all his years, centuries explored and lives lived, despite the powerful magic running in his veins, Magnus had to admit, that even he, did not see that one coming.

“What do I do?” Alec was speaking in a rushed whisper, clearly forgetting that Luke was a werewolf and was most likely still listening in on the conversation.

“For god’s sakes” Magnus threw the dish cloth onto his shoulder and popped his head out from the kitchen, “It would be polite to welcome them into our home”

“Right, right.”

Alec opened the door once more, a regretful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, clearing his throat he met his mother’s stormy gaze, “Um- Sorry, please come in.” 

“Lovely to see you Alec.” 

The two Lightwood’s exchanged a hug, his mother pulling Alec in for an unusually tight embrace, “Tell me if you’re not okay with this Alec.”

Alec pulled back, still holding onto his mother’s shoulders, his own sagged sadly as he saw the sorrow lingering in her eyes, “Of course it’s okay, I want you to be happy.” 

“Good, good.” She stepped back, and straightened her dress and ran a worried hand over her hair, flattening the stray hairs even though there were none.

“Good to see you Alec.” Luke clapped him on the back and ventured into the kitchen to greet Magnus.

Before a single word could be said between the pair, the door burst open, a group of wayward shadowhunters, Simon and Maia came barrelling through the door, giggling and yelling, the noise ringing through the loft.

“Nice of you to knock.” 

“Alexander, darling, is everyone here?”

“Yeah, they are.” 

\---

The table was loud, boisterous, messy even, but as Alec looked around he was grateful for each and every one of them, for being themselves. His gaze met Magnus’s and the pair clasped hands. Alec leant his forehead against Magnus’ temple, “Do you want to know what I’m thankful for?” Magnus nodded, his ringed fingers stroking little patterns into Alec’s thigh where their hands sat in each other, “I’m thankful that I met you, that I let you in, I’m thankful for everything that you are and everything that you do, because I love you Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This hasn't been beta'd, any mistakes are my own and i'm sorry if any slipped past me.
> 
> A massive thankyou to Julia (@peaceandcows) for screaming with me over headcanons and for saying this "'magnus what do i do? ' "well it would be polite if you let them in our home.'"
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
